Still so weak, Still so Vulnerable
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix thinks she has no feelings for her blood traitor. But when she meets her niece who wears the form of Andromeda, can she kill her? Was she stronger than others or still weak and vulnerable to the human weakness of love?


**A/N: Chudley Cannons is my team, and Tonks Changing is our action. 9- creature (word) 13- burying (word) and 15- breezy (word) are the prompts I choose.**

The breezy night did not calm down Bellatrix. One hour! Unwanted! If only her master just entered Hogwarts and captured the Potter boy! Her hand itched for her wand, she wanted blood. She had already marked a few... Potter's mudblood friend, Arthur Weasley's daughter and her.. No, and that filthy blood traitor's daughter... _Nymphadora._

Nymphadora. Gift of the nymphs. A pureblood name. Bellatrix's blood boiled. How dare she! No, Bellatrix would not care. She would kill that girl like how she killed that blood traitor Sirius.

There was a difference, though. Sirius had irritated her from childhood. He would mock her and imitate her, and she never cared for him. He got sorted into Gryffindor and hating him became easy. Then he went on to join the Order. She never loved him. Killing him was easy, though it happened by chance. It was her luck he was standing next to the veil. But even if he hadn't been there, she would have still killed him. What is the big difficulty in a simple Avada Kedavra? She had cast it so many times, it came naturally to her as brushing her teeth... oh, never mind. She couldn't remember when she last brushed. Maybe before Azkaban? Probably. She decided not to dwell on it.

But Andromeda? She had loved her as a child, they grew up together laughing and playing. They entered Hogwarts, Andromeda sorted into Slytherin just like her, and she was happy. She loved Andromeda. She cared for her. It became difficult to hate her when she ran away. She wondered how she didn't notice Andromeda slipping away with that Tonks. She should have- no could have- been alert. Andromeda should have known her responsibilities, Bellatrix couldn't have been keeping an eye on her.

Her attention came back to her master as he said the golden word, "Begin!"

Cackling madly, she hurtled all the hexes and curses she knew at the magical borders created by McGonagall and the Order. It took a pretty long time to get the barriers down, but eventually they did. She marched ahead into the school at the right hand side of her master, adreanaline coursing through her.

"Ha!" she deflected a curse aimed at her as she entered through the front doors. She looked around for the caster. If it was someone powerful enough or on her hit list, she would duel. Or else she would just leave them for those inefficient death eaters... like Scabior. Wherever she looked, people scurried away in terror.

"Are you so afraid? Cast a hex and ran away? Come out, come out! I promise to kill you quick and fast!" she sang the last part.

"It was me, dear dear aunt Bella"

Aunt?_ Aunt?!_ Was it _Draco_? Shocked, she spun around to face the source of the sound.

It was the Tonks spawn. Bellatrix relaxed. Her shock gave way to excitement. She couldn't have asked for a better kill. Here was her chance to cut the canker that had infected her family tree. She smiled a feral smile and nodded her head. The duel had begun.

Bellatrix and Tonks cursed and hexed, both attempting to maim or kill and failing to do. Bellatix sent a very dark curse that made the victim die a slow horrific death. But a boy, still in school by the looks of it, came in between them and used a piece of rubble to shield Tonks. Bellatrix became mad and tortured the boy till he lay quivering. Tonks tried her best to hit Bellatrix when her attention was divided, but Bellatrix was observant, insane as she may be. Bellatrix carefully dodged all the curses, dancing around the screaming boy, laughing hysterically.

"You vile creature!" Tonks spat.

"And what about you? You are an abomination, you shouldn't exist! Born out of a sick union of my dear sister and a mudblood!" She said in the heat of the moment, slipping Tonks a clue about her weakness.

Her _dear_ sister.

Bellatrix regretted opening her mouth the next instant when she saw the bubblegum pink hair morph into dark brown curly long hair, the facial features becoming angular, the body becoming taller... Tonks becoming Andromeda.

"Now, dear _aunt_, kill me?" Andro- no, Tonks asked.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange! I do not care for anyone except my master! Especially not for a filthy blood traitor and her spawn!" Bellatrix started burying Tonks in a volley of hexes and curses.

As much as she hated it, the spawn had skill. But that wouldn't deter Bellatrix. Her style was jeering and mocking at her opponent as she killed them.

"Who is babysitting your puppy? Your blood traitor mother?" She asked.

Tonks angrily sent a hex, she deflected it.

She had to admit, Andromeda's form was making her soft, she wasn't using her trademark hexes and curses. She was using spells like _Rictusempra, _which second years could cast. She had to do something. She wasn't weak like Lucius or Narcissa, carrying attatchments, and later leading to weaknesses like this. She didn't know she still cared this much about Andromeda. She may have loved Andromeda once, but so what? Love can end, and it ended the day Andromeda walked out of Grimmauld place. They weren't sisters now. It ended that very day. And now, here was Bellatrix, acting like a common lady, and not the most trusted follower of the Dark Lord. She was letting _childhood _attatchments affect her battle.

It had to end _now._

And she will end it.

"Reducto!" Tonks yelled and Bellatrix dodged.

That was Tonks's mistake.

When someone tried to kill Bellatrix, she kills them in _reflex_. Without even thinking.

And that's what she did.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green jet of light hit Tonks right in the face and she fell down. Bellatrix watched as the form changed again. But it didn't have the bubblegum pink hair or other funky features.

Nymphadora Tonks looked exactly like Andromeda but with her father's hair.

Bellatrix huffed, this wasn't helping. She turned and saw the Weasley girl. Ah, finally.

Back to normal.


End file.
